


What Everyone Else Sees

by Nell (twistedgeekgirl)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Stupid Boys, character rambling, light bulb moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:39:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3842545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedgeekgirl/pseuds/Nell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You think Johnny's finally figured it out?" Jessica asks, all of them crowded around the window watching as Patrick peels out of the drive way. </p>
<p>"Well. Either that or someone's getting traded. For their sake, I hope Johnny's figured it out." Donna says softly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Everyone Else Sees

"Hey, I know this is really short notice, but where are you?" Johnny asks as soon as Patrick answers the phone. 

"Whoa man, Hi to you too. I'm at my parents place. What's up." Patrick asks rolling his eyes at his sisters making kissy faces. 

"Oh, okay. Um, stay there or meet me at your house, or come get, no meet me at your house. I'm on my way." Johnny says and then just hangs up. 

Patrick stares wide eyed at his phone. "What the fuck?" He asks no one in particular. His sisters are all staring at him waiting for the details. 

"What? What?" Erica finally asks breaking the silence. 

"Johnny's in Buffalo, he's headed to my house. He was being really freakin weird." Patrick says face scrunched in confusion. "I haven't done anything this summer! I've been good. What the fuck." 

"Well maybe you should go home don't want to keep him waiting after all." Jessica says giggling. 

"Fuck that. He's probably all crazy eyes and yeah, so not what I want to deal with today." Patrick complains. 

"I'll tell mom. You want me to tell mom? MOM!" Jackie yells out. Donna Kane responds seconds later as she comes into the living room. 

"What?" 

"Johnny's in Buffalo, he's on his way to Pat's house and Pat's not going!" Jessica says, her tone that of a five year old tattle tale. 

"Patrick Kane, why are you still here?" Donna asks leveling her best Mommy glare at him. 

"He sounds crazy. I haven't done anything this summer to warrant a crazy Johnny. I swear. I haven't even been to the bars. Oh my god, what if I'm getting traded. What if Johnny's getting traded. I gotta go. Fuck. Sorry mom. I gotta go." Patrick panics, throwing on his shoes and bolting out of the room. 

"You think Johnny's finally figured it out?" Jessica asks, all of them crowded around the window watching as Patrick peels out of the drive way. 

"Well. Either that or someone's getting traded. For their sake I hope Johnny's figured it out." Donna says softly. 

Johnny is waiting, well more like pacing on the front porch by the time Patrick gets there. 

"Am I getting traded? Are you getting traded? What the hell man? Speak!" Patrick says grabbing Johnny by the arm. 

"Open the door." Johnny says shoving Patrick back to the front door, "I need a drink." 

"Johnny what the fuck, you're freaking me out here. Seriously, what's going on man?" Patrick asks, his panic growing at seeing Johnny so wound up. As soon as Patrick has the door open Johnny shoves past, heading straight for Patrick's liquor cabinet. Reaching for the first bottle he sets his eyes on he grabs it opens it he take a huge gulp, pours some into a glass then goes back to drinking from the bottle. 

"Here, drink this." He says shoving the full glass at Patrick. 

"Johnny, do I need to call someone? Are you dying?" Patrick's asks, taking the glass Johnny shoves at him. 

"Drink." Johnny says, drinking more himself. 

"Okay I'm drinking, now talk. You're really freaking me out here man." 

Johnny doesn’t talk again until Patrick's glass is empty, he refills it and then flops down on the couch. 

"My mom told me something-" Johnny starts but Patrick cuts him off. 

"Oh my god is she dying?" Patrick asks startled. 

"What? No? Just shut up and listen!" Johnny says turning to look at Patrick. "I was dating this girl back home okay and I introduced her to my mom. And everything was fine, and then it wasn’t. And my mom, she asked me, she asked, when I was going to stop lying to myself." Johnny saying taking a huge swig from the bottle in his hands. 

"And I had no idea what she was talking about and the girl went home and my mom started talking because you know, what am I lying to myself about? Because I'm not a lair, much less to myself. And then she asked me how much longer I was going to uh, going to, keep doing this, dating all these girls, and leading them on, and all this shit right? And I got mad because well what did she mean leading them on, because I'm not leading anybody on. I don't do that. Then she asked me about you, and I was like what do you mean. Because what do you have to do with any of this? She asked me how long I was going to keep doing this to you. Which what? I was like what are you even talking about. And she asks me how long I’m going to keep tormenting you, she says, she understands that you know we have to keep things quiet public image and all, but really bringing a girl to meet her that’s a bit far. And here is where I'm completely lost because what? What do you mean keep things quiet. And she says our relationship. She thinks were together and here is where I kind of lose it again because well there isn’t a thing between us, were just friends and teammates. And she looks at me funny. And asks 'are you really just friends?' And yes we really are just friends. Because what else would we be? And then she tells me 'all you talk about is Patrick. Patrick this and Patrick that' and how I get this look on my face when I talk about you and how often we talk to each other. I say yeah, were really good friends. The best of friends and she says really that’s all? Because I don’t know why. Then she says, maybe I need to like take a step back and look at things and maybe I need to stop being a jerk then because if I don’t feel that way about you I should just stop because its obvious to everyone who sees us together and yeah. And I was 'what?' And she said that Donna said something to her about it and yeah. How fucking long have you been in love with me?" Johnny pants, trying to catch his breath. Patrick sits there wide eyed, mouth hanging open. 

"I uh." Patrick stutters, gulping the rest of his own glass. 

"How long?" Johnny asks, leaning into Patrick's space, inches from his face. 

"What does it even matter?" Patrick asks, shoving at Johnny. 

"What does it matter? What the fuck Patrick! Of course it fucking matters." Johnny growls shoving at Patrick. 

"Look. I'm sorry. It just happened. And I've been dealing with it. I've always dealt with it." Patrick yells standing from the couch to pace. "Fuck I never thought you'd be so screwed up about it." 

"Why the fuck wouldn't I be worked up over it Pat?" Johnny asks quietly. 

"So what your support of equality, and you can play and all that’s all well fine and dandy except when it comes to you?" Patrick asks leveling a glare at Johnny. 

"This has fuck all to do with you being gay Patrick." Johnny yells back. 

"Oh I'm sorry. So what, it's because I'm gay for you?" Patrick asks, face pinched and hurt. "Look, it's no big deal. It doesn’t effect us, or the team. I don’t let it. You need to go Johnny. I don't even want to be around you right now." 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Johnny asks, locking eyes with Patrick. 

"What that I had a big gay crush on you since we played each other in World Juniors, and then spending all the time with each other since then it became more. So what? I don’t hit on you, I don’t watch you get dressed. I'm a fucking professional. If you have such a fucking problem with it, take it up with Management. I was planning on coming out anyway." Patrick says face twisted angrily, teeth grinding. 

"World Juniors? Fuck Pat." 

"Dude, just go. I don’t need this shit. I never thought you’d be this big of an asshole. You need to leave." Patrick says making his way to the front door. Johnny follows him if only to continue the conversation. 

"We need to talk about this." Johnny says, grabbing Patrick's arm. 

"No we really don't. You need to go. Now." Patrick says shoving Johnny towards the open door. 

"Patrick, stop it. Fucking listen." 

"Listen to what? You flip out because I have feelings for you. Fuck you. Got more than I bargained for there already thanks. Your revulsion has been noted, thank you Captain. You can leave now." Patrick says shoving Johnny once again towards the door. 

"Stop Pat. Fucking..." Johnny says grabbing a fist full of Patrick shirt and crashing their mouths together. For a few seconds Patrick is frozen, eyes open and wide starring into Johnny's. Then he unfreezes. 

"Oh." Pat says a few moments later when breathing became a necessity. 

"Yeah. And uh- me too. Not since World Juniors or anything but uh, for a long time now. " Johnny says looking anywhere but at Pat. 

"Oh, so, uh, you wanna stay for a bit?" Patrick asks, running his fingers through his hair. 

"Mario Kart?" Johnny asks, raising his eyes to meet Patricks. 

"Fuck yeah." Patrick says heading back into the living room.

**Author's Note:**

> So I started writing this fic forever ago, and I was digging around my fic folder and saw it and said I want you finished.. Originally it had like Johnny leaving and Pat coming out and like Pat thinking Johnnys homophobic and just... nope. I cut like an extra 1k from it cause I just, wanted it to end here. Like this. Not some long drawn out- not even good - painfully drawn out bleh. So yeah. Enjoy. Not beta'd all my screw ups, thanks for the read.


End file.
